Who would have thought
by caelestis-wolf
Summary: What is Megumi doing in the Aoiya?and why is she asking for help? read and find out...I suck at summary's.


Hai means yes in japanese  
  
Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing belongs to me!(until I make a pack with the devil MUAHAHAHAHA)  
  
a.n. means author's notes.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a busy day at the Aoiya. Everyone was trying to get their job done as fast as possible but with the best quality, which as you can imagine, wasn't going too well. Shiro & Kuro were in the entrance of the Aoiya talking.  
  
"Man this sucks. Here we are working our buts off while Aoshi is in the temple 'meditating'." said Shiro with a whiny voice. "You know what would be nice? If Aoshi would get off his arse & help" said Shiro.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you all he does is sleep up there." said Kuro with an equally whiny voice.  
  
"I know what you mean. He gets it easy. All he has to do is sit around all day meditating in the temple, while we do all the work." said Shiro with a sigh.  
  
"Life is so unfair." They say in unison with extra whiny voices.  
  
"And why, prey tell, is that?" asked a feminine voice, and it definitely did not belong to any of the women from the Aoiya. All of the sudden, out of nowhere, Misao pounces on the voice screaming "Megumi Megumi Megumi Megumi Megumi Megumi Megumi MEGUMI!!!!" She said or rather screamed, hugging Megumi extra tight to the point where she turns blue. Megumi looks at Kuro and Shiro with pleading eyes.  
  
"I missed you! I haven't seen you since, well, I can't remember."  
  
"Um, Misao-chan. You're um, well uh-"  
  
"You're killing Megumi-san." Kuro said rather bluntly.  
  
Misao then sea's Megumi turning blue and let's go immediately.  
  
"Sorry! Got a little excited to see you." says Misao with a sheepish look on her face.  
  
"I can tell." said Megumi gulping for hair.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So, why are you here Megumi-san?" asked Kuro.  
  
When all of the sudden Misao looked panicked and said "Oh no! Are we at war?! Is someone trying to kill someone important?! Don't tell me they've kidnapped Kaoru?! The Kamiya Dojo's been attacked! Oh no! Did Kenshin go off wandering again?!" says Misao when she's joined by Megumi.  
  
"Or maybe space aliens abducted everyone!" said Megumi.  
  
"Or maybe an overgrown rabbit ate them!" said Misao.  
  
"Or maybe Kaoru poisoned someone important with her cooking!" said Megumi.  
  
"Or they were swallowed by a big fish!" said Misao.  
  
Meanwhile, Kuro and Shiro were looking at them as if they were crazy, not sure which one was saying the most outrageous things.  
  
"It looks like whatever Misao-chan has is contagious." said Kuro.  
  
"Yeah and it looks like Megumi-san caught it." said Shiro.  
  
"-must have been an asteroid came and crashed into the Kamiya Dojo!" said Misao.  
  
"Or one of Kenshin's old enemies are back for revenge!" inserted Megumi.  
  
"Yeah! And his old enemy happens to be a guy with a magic sword that makes him as strong as a 100 men!" said Misao.  
  
"And the sword can change his appearance!" said Megumi.  
  
"And his evil sidekicks an overgrown squirrel!!!" they say in unison.  
  
"Oh dear, I hope not. I'm allergic to squirrels." said Okina. (a.n.that is his name right?)  
  
They both stop their ramblings and stare at Okina.  
  
"When did you get here?" asked Megumi.  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"Oh, I'm here on business."  
  
"What? So you mean that nothing bad happened?" asked Misao.  
  
"Nothing bad has happened at all. Not that I know of at least." said Megumi.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me?! Here I was, freaking out bout all the bad things that could have happened!"  
  
"Well, you seemed to be having so much fun I didn't want to spoil it." said Megumi.  
  
"So you joined me?!?!"  
  
"It looked like so much fun, I just couldn't resist." said Megumi smiling.  
  
"You two should get together and write a book sometime. Although with all those hare brained ideas, it'd probably have to be a children's book." said Okina with a smile.  
  
"Megumi-san can you stay for dinner?" asked Misao.  
  
"Hai, I'm going to be here for a while."  
  
"Where are you staying at?" asked Okina.  
  
"I'm staying at a little motel near here."  
  
"Nonsense, you'll stay here with us at the Aoiya." said Okina.  
  
"But I don't think I could afford staying here." said Megumi.  
  
"Nonsense, you really think I would make you pay so you could stay here?"  
  
"Well"  
  
"I've never been so insulted in my life." said Okina with a look of indignation.  
  
"I didn't mean to insult anyone. I simply didn't want to take advantage of your hospitality." said Megumi apologetically.  
  
"Well I'm insulted."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" asked Megumi.  
  
"Well," says Okina.  
  
"I'll do anything."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Uh oh, she shouldn't have said that." whispered Kuro to Shiro.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I'd like a full body massage."  
  
"Okina ya old perv!" Misao practically screamed while punching him on the head.  
  
"But that." said Megumi.  
  
"It was worth a try."  
  
"Your disgusting." said Misao.  
  
"What were you here for again Megumi-san?" asked Shiro.  
  
"I'm here on business."  
  
"What kind of business?" asked Okina.  
  
"I need more medicinal herbs and plants you can't get in Aizu. I'm also a little curios about western medicine. I'm going to buy as much western medicine as possible and any books about it. Basically anything related with western medicine."  
  
"I see." said Okina stroking his beard with that absurd little bow on it.  
  
"Come on Megumi, I want to show you your room." said Misao jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"But I told you already-"  
  
"No worries, Shiro and Kuro already put your things in your room while you were talking to Okina, so it all already been taken care of." said Misao excitedly, she couldn't wait to show Megumi around the Aoiya.  
  
"You Oniwabanshu don't take no for an answer, do you?" asked Megumi.  
  
"Nope" said a perky Misao. (a.n. when is she not perky?)  
  
to be continued.  
  
Ok you know the routine. I beg for reviews you send 'em. So start sending em. 


End file.
